


Compliments

by Shift7



Series: Ineffable Bureaucracy [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Multi, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shift7/pseuds/Shift7
Summary: "Oh Heavens, your face."Beelzebub touched their cheek, realizing they had forgotten to remove the boils when they surfaced to Earth.





	Compliments

"Oh Heavens, your face."

"What??--Oh." Beelzebub touched their cheek, realizing they had forgotten to remove the boils when they surfaced to Earth. 

They casually dug their fingers into their skin, the boils gushed up and popped. They tossed the dead flesh to the side then wiped the remaining puss away with a cloth, exposing the clean face Gabriel was used to seeing underneath.

"I wazz running late. I won't apologizze." They said simply tucking the cloth back in their pocket.

"Is your face is like that _all the time?_ " He asked, leaning in closer. "Does it hurt?"

They leaned away, "Of courzze. Nothing izz painlezz when it doesn't have to be. Everything in Hell festerzz; they'll boil back up when I return."

"Urg." He made a face, "That's so gross."

Beelzebub was taken aback at the directness of that comment. They'd learned from their multiple meetings that Gabriel was incredibly dense and _often_ unintentionally rude, but rarely was he this direct about it.

"I'm going to choose to take that azz a compliment because I refuse to take it azz an insult."

Gabriel gave them a look they couldn't quite discern.

"I could give you much better compliments if you'd like." Gabriel placed a hand on his chest and grinned, "I'm very good at compliments, it's considered a just quality."

"Thatzz not--" they began to say but Gabriel was already not listening.

"Let's see… Oh! You have a very nice voice, even when it buzzes!"

"Wait--"

"Your work ethic is incredibly commendable, even better than some Angels I know. I personally wouldn't want to work under you."

"I--"

"I enjoy how small you are. It makes you feel non-threatening."

"That izz _really_ not a complime--"

"Your eyes are so bright! They're much nicer and brighter than any other Demons' I've ever seen."

"Juzzt shut up!" They buzzed, slamming a fist into his chest.

Gabriel laughed, unphased, and pushed their hand away, "There, now you have been properly complimented." 

"I did not ask for thizzzz..." They said under their breath with something that might have been interpreted as embarrassment, if anyone were listening.

Gabriel miracled up the work they'd agreed to go over into his hands and then paused, "Wait, does that mean you clean your face up when you travel to Earth to meet with me every time?"

"You know what next time I'm going to juzzt pop the boilzz directly onto you!" Beelzebub snapped angrily, grabbing the documents out of his hands.

Gabriel smiled with genuine amusement, "Gross."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god Gabriel you just can't ask Demons why they're gross.


End file.
